Verrat im Zauberministerium
by Yurikai
Summary: Gilderoy will den Mord an seiner Jugendliebe rächen...


Verrat im Zauberministerium  
  
St. Mungo´s Hospital  
  
Es war fünf Uhr morgens, als es an Gilderoy Lockharts Tür klingelte. Der  
Störenfried musste dreimal auf den Klingelknopf drücken, bevor Gilderoy  
sich endlich aus seinem Bett quälte und verstimmt die Tür öffnete.  
"Wer stört?", bellte er unhöflich.  
"Äh...Gilderoy Lockhart?", fragte der nächtliche Besucher nervös.  
Gilderoy gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich, dass sein Gegenüber als "Ja"  
deutete.  
"Ich komme vom St. Mungo´s Hospital. Mein Chef schickt mich..." Der  
Unbekannte brach ab.  
"Und?", fragte Gilderoy desinteressiert.  
"Bei uns wurde vor einer halben Stunde eine Patientin eingeliefert. Bisher  
konnten wir leider noch nicht feststellen, wer sie ist. Ihr Zustand ist  
sehr kritisch, besonders weil unser Chefheiler Barron nicht feststellen  
kann, was sie genau hat. Sie hat hohes Fieber und sagt im Koma immer nur  
Ihren Namen, Mr. Lockhart. Mein Chef hofft, dass Sie uns weiter helfen  
könnten. Er würde Sie natürlich auch entschädigen...." erklärte der Mann  
mit flehenden Unterton.  
Es wäre sicherlich gut für mein Image, überlegte sich Gilderoy, ich sehe  
schon die Schlagzeile: "Gilderoy Lockhart hat für seine Fans immer Zeit"  
und der Untertitel wäre: "Mitten in der Nacht besuchte Gilderoy Lockhart  
einen erkrankten Fan im St. Mungo´s Hospital... Gilderoy lächelte.  
"Kommen Sie....kommen Sie mit?" wurde sein gedanklicher Triumphzug  
unterbrochen.  
Er nickte.  
Kurze Zeit später befand sich Gilderoy in einem der scheinbar endlosen  
weißen Gängen des Krankenhauses.  
"Mein Chef erwartet Sie in Zimmer 211." Sein Begleiter, David Whitmire,  
zeigte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges.  
"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch." Mit diesen  
Worten verschwand David in einem der drei Fahrstühle. Gilderoy schaute auf  
die Anzeigetafel und sah, wie sich der Lift nach oben bewegte.  
Na dann mal los, Gilderoy. Diese Tat wird wieder einmal Millionen von  
Frauenherzen schmelzen lassen... Er setzte sein berühmtes Lächeln auf und  
steuerte geradewegs auf das genannte Zimmer zu.  
Als er den Türgriff nach unten drücken wollte, ging die Tür von alleine auf  
und ein 1,80 großer Mann erschien dahinter. Auf seinem Namensschild stand  
in fetten Buchstaben: Chefheiler Samuel Barron.  
"Hallo! Gilderoy Lockhart." Gilderoy streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, welche  
Barron mit kaltem Blick musterte.  
"Ich weiß", schnauzte er den irritierten Gilderoy an. "Sie kommen spät,"  
fuhr er im selben unhöflichen Ton fort.  
"Seien Sie froh, dass ich überhaupt komme. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als  
Ihre Arbeit zu machen." In Gilderoy´s Augen blitzte es böse auf.  
"Seien Sie unbesorgt: Sie machen nicht meine Arbeit. Sie erfüllen lediglich  
einer sterbenden Frau ihren letzten Wunsch.", antwortete Barron noch  
eisiger.  
"Sterbend?", murmelte Gilderoy. "Man hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sie..."  
"Natürlich nicht! Dann wären Sie nämlich nicht mitgekommen oder liege ich  
da falsch?" unterbrach ihn der Chefheiler.  
Bevor Gilderoy seine Verteidigung starten konnte, drang aus dem Zimmer ein  
Schmerzenslaut.  
"Beeilen Sie sich lieber. Ihr bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit." Barron schubste  
ihn in das Zimmer und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.  
Zögernd setzte sich Gilderoy in Bewegung. Es brannte kein Licht. Lediglich  
der Vollmond erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Unter dem Fenster stand das Bett.  
Die Gestalt, die darin lag, atmete stoßweise. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte  
sich unregelmäßig. Ihr Nachthemd war mit Blutflecken übersät.  
Gilderoy stellte sich vor, wie Barron vergeblich versuchte, die Blutungen  
zu stillen. Doch schnell schüttelte er diese Vision ab und tat einen  
weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zu.  
Ihre Hände klammerten sich krampfhaft am Bettlaken fest.  
Sie muss fürchterliche Schmerzen haben, dachte Gilderoy erschüttert.  
Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen. Es war in dem großen, weichen Kissen  
versunken.  
Gilderoy holte tief Luft und trat nun direkt ans Bett. Er senkte den Blick  
und sah in ein von Schweiß überzogenes Gesicht. Eine kastanienbraune  
Haarsträhne klebte an ihrer rechten Wange und ihre Züge waren von dem  
Todeskampf gezeichnet.  
"Vivien!", stieß Gilderoy entsetzt hervor.  
"Gilderoy?" Mühsam öffnete Vivien ihre Augen einen Spalt. "Gilderoy!" Sie  
versuchte zu lächeln. "Schön, dich wieder zusehen. Ich muss ... " Ein  
Hustenanfall ließ sie Blut spucken.  
"Sprich nicht!" Gilderoy nahm Viviens Hand. Sie war kalt. Eiskalt.  
Vivien schloss wieder die Augen und rang nach Luft.  
Nein. Das kann nicht sein, darf nicht sein. Es war vor acht Jahren, als  
Vivien ihn bei Nacht und Nebel verließ. Sie war einfach gegangen. Nur einen  
Zettel hatte sie hinterlassen. "Ich liebe dich!", hatte darauf gestanden.  
Seitdem hatte Gilderoy nichts mehr von ihr gesehen oder gehört. Bis jetzt.  
Jetzt lag seine erste und einzige wirkliche Liebe vor ihm und kämpfte um  
jeden Funken Lebenskraft.  
Gilderoy unterdrückte die Tränen.  
"Gilderoy?" Vivien hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet. Er drückte ihre Hand  
fester und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund.  
"Es ist wichtig," flüsterte sie und schüttelte seinen Finger wieder ab.  
Er beugte sich, soweit es ging, zu ihr runter.  
"Du hast eine Tochter," hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
"Was?" Gilderoy sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Stella ist sieben. Bitte kümmere dich um sie. Versprich es!" Vivien  
versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber erst mit der vorsichtigen Hilfe von  
Gilderoy gelang es ihr.  
"Ja," versprach er mit tränenden Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich!", raunte sie ihm zu und schloss die Augen. Diesmal für  
immer. Ihr Körper hob sich bebend in einem letzten Atemzug und erschlaffte  
in Gilderoys Armen.  
Wie lange er mit der toten Vivien in seinen Armen dasaß, wusste Gilderoy  
später nicht mehr. Am Anfang liefen ihm noch lautlose Tränen über die  
Wangen, doch irgendwann kamen keine mehr.  
Das Zimmer war nun endgültig dunkel, weil der Mond sich hinter einer  
schwarzen Wolke versteckt hatte. Es hatte den Anschein, dass er Gilderoy in  
seiner Trauer allein lassen wollte.  
Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, erwachte Gilderoy aus  
seiner betäubten Ohnmacht.  
Er hatte nicht gehört, wie Barron ins Zimmer gekommen war. Er hatte nicht  
gehört, wie sich ihm Schritte genähert hatten. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie  
der Chefheiler seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Er hatte nur dessen Hand  
gespürt.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Barron mit sanfter Stimme.  
Gilderoy nickte stumm. "Sie hatten Recht. Ich wäre nicht gekommen. Ich bin  
wirklich ein Feigling," murmelte er leise.  
"Nein. Das sind Sie nicht. Sie sind nicht davon gelaufen. Es gibt viele  
Menschen, die vor dem Tod davonlaufen bis er sie selbst holt, aber Sie sind  
bei ihr geblieben," tröstete Barron ihn.  
"Ich habe sie gekannt," schluchzte Gilderoy.  
"Sie wissen, wer sie war?", fragte Barron überrascht.  
"Vivien Casson ... Ich habe sie geliebt!", flüsterte er. Seine Augen  
begannen wieder zu brennen.  
"Das tut mir Leid...", murmelte Barron. " ...Kommen Sie! Wir gehen besser  
in mein Büro. Dort bekommen Sie erstmal einen starken Kaffe und etwas zu  
Essen." Der Chefheiler nahm Vivien vorsichtig aus Gilderoys Armen und legte  
sie behutsam wieder aufs Bett. Dann zog er ein weißes Laken über ihren  
toten Körper. Er wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, fasste Gilderoy  
schließlich am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt vom Bett.  
Gilderoy stolperte und wäre fast gestürzt. Aber Barron hatte so etwas schon  
geahnt und hielt ihn rechtzeitig fest. Er wollte ihn stützten, doch  
Gilderoy wehrte ab.  
"Geht schon," beteuerte er.  
Kurz darauf saßen beide in Barrons Büro und tranken Kaffee. Also - Barron  
trank, doch Gilderoy starrte die Tasse, die vor ihm stand, nur mit stumpfem  
Blick an.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss Ihnen leider ein paar Fragen stellen,"  
begann Barron behutsam das Gespräch. Gilderoy sah von seiner Kaffeetasse  
auf.  
"Hatte Miss Casson eine Familie?"  
"Sie hat eine siebenjährige Tochter," antworte Gilderoy stockend. "Und ich  
... Sie hat gesagt, dass ich der Vater bin." Barron betrachtete ihm mit  
einem mitleidigen Ausdruck.  
"Wann hatten Sie Miss Casson denn das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte er  
weiter.  
"Was geht Sie das an?", zischte Gilderoy auf einmal.  
"Also, ich werde es ihnen wohl kaum verheimlichen können: Vivien Casson  
wurde ermordet! Ihre Verletzungen deuten auf einen schweren Kampf hin. Sie  
wurde am Ende jedoch mit für uns unbekannten Mitteln besiegt." Barron holte  
tief Luft und fuhr fort: "Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass sie noch vor ihrem  
Tod gefunden werden konnte. Der Mörder hatte einen Tarnzauber über sie  
ausgesprochen, denn sie nur noch mit letzter Kraft brechen konnte ...  
Wissen Sie ob, Miss Casson Feinde hatte?", beendete er seine Erklärung.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", überlegte Gilderoy. "Ich habe sie vor ungefähr acht  
Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen. Aber sie war ein Auror." Gilderoy wurde noch  
blasser als vorher.  
Ein Schweigen trat ein. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Gilderoys  
kreisten nur um Vivien. Ermordet? Wie kann das sein? Wer sollte so etwas  
tun? Natürlich, Auror ist ein gefährlicher Job, aber der, dessen Namen  
nicht genannt werden darf, war seit vier Jahren besiegt. Die gefundenen  
Todesser sitzen ihre gerechte Strafe in Askaban ab und die, die unter  
Verdacht standen und frei gesprochen wurden, werden vom Zauberministerium  
überwacht. - Oder etwa nicht? Oder vielleicht sollte Vivien so jemanden  
bewachen und der hatte sich dagegen gewehrt...?  
"Auf jeden Fall werde ich das Zauberministerium benachrichtigen. Und Sie  
sollten jetzt lieber zu Ihrer Tochter gehen, sonst ist sie ganz alleine zu  
Hause," brach Barron die Stille.  
"Das werde ich machen," stimmte ihm Gilderoy zu.  
"David wird Sie hinbringen. Wir werden uns sicher noch mal sehen.",  
verabschiedete Barron sich von ihm. 


End file.
